Clarence Boddicker
Clarence Boddicker is the main antagonist of RoboCop. He is a notorious mass-murdering crime lord who also appears as a hird employee and personal hitman of OCP senior vice president Dick Jones. In addition, he was a sadistic psychopath whose criminal record was quite lengthy and included charges of rape, grand theft, and murder. He was portrayed by Kurtwood Smith who is known for his best role as Red in the hit TV sitcom That 70's Show. Personality Clarence takes advantage of the future corrupt Detroit, Michigan police force and becomes a shameless cop-killer and sadistic criminal, where he went on a bloody citywide rampage where he robbed banks and caused misery for anyone that got in his way. Boddicker was also a hired employee-turned-personal hitman of the corrupt businessman Dick Jones, who owns the police force. He is a weaselly man with a snide voice and particular hatred for the police, and has assembled a rough band of equally sadistic thugs like Joe P. Cox, Emil Antonowsky, Leon Nash, Steve Mihn, Dougy, Bobby to do his bidding for the corrupt and powerful people he associates with.;''' which also makes him a ruthless crime lord as well. Boddicker is perfectly willing to do or say anything to save his own life, including setting up his own partners into a deathtrap. Clarence also often snorted alcohol to get a buzz, something never before seen in film. Boddicker was extremely profane and foul-mouthed, normally bringing profanity into every sentence he could muster. According to this rap sheet halfway in the film, he is a prime suspect for multiple rapes, drug trafficking and possession, as well as murders of at least 32 officers, a number of whom he subjected to torture via firearms. Villainous Acts #It is said in his rap sheet he has murdered 32 police officers, multiple acts of sexual assault, rape, drug trafficking and possession. #After a heist he throws an injured gang member out of his getaway truck to outrun the police. #Brutally tortures officer Alex Murphy by shooting off his hand then orders his men to shoot him to death and then finishes him off by shooting him in the head. This later causes him to be turned into the crime-fighting cyborg Robocop. #Under the orders of Dick Jones he assassinates Bob Morton by shooting him in the leg and blowing up his house with a grenade. #After being granted Cobra Assault rifles from OCP he and his gang cause mindless destruction across Detroit. RoboCop Early in the film, Clarence and his thugs were are fleeing from a bank robbery only to have two police officers chasing them all the way to an old steel mill in sector 3D. Alex Murphy, one of the two police officers, boldly tries to take on the gang, only to be ambushed. Then Clarence and his group subject him to a brief but very agonizing torture, in which Murphy is partially mutilated alive with a firearm and then brutally gunned down to death. Alex Murphy's corpse is reused by OCP to undergo heavy surgery and become the cyborg "Robocop", and upon discovering the truth about his human past, Robocop becomes intent on bringing Boddicker and his men to justice by any means necessary. Robocop manages to track down and arrest him. However, Robocop underestimates not only how well-connected Clarence Boddicker is with the monopolistic OCP, but also the power that organization has on the titular cyborg, as shown in his failed attempt to arrest Dick Jones, which almost results in a system shutdown. Death Clarence and his men have a final showdown with Robocop at an old steel mill where they combat RoboCop with anti-tank cannons, and Clarence directs his rage at Robocop, taking a length of jagged metal and leaping over to him, battering the cyborg, then plunging the bar through Robocop's breastplate. Leaning in for the kill, he gets too close to Robocop and the cyborg lunges, stabbing him through the neck with his data spike on the arm Clarence shot off when he was human. The wound severs a major artery, causing powerful spurts of blood to come shooting forth in time with Clarence's elevated heartbeat, which reduce in intensity as Clarence falls into the rust filled waters and dies. RoboCop: The Animated Series Clarence Boddicker appears as a minor antagonist in Animated TV series '''RoboCop: The Animated Series. He appears in the opening sequence of every episode of the TV series. As in the film, he is the one who "killed" Alex Murphy, causing him to made into RoboCop. He's also the primary antagonist of the last episode of the show, and therefore the final antagonist of the series. Trivia *Boddicker is similar to Robert G. Durant from Darkman; they are sadistic crime lords who joined forces with corrupt business officials to take down the hero, but both parties failed spectacularly. Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arsonists Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Right-Hand Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Deceased